Trailers are utilized for various personal and commercial purposes, ranging from hauling goods for delivery to transporting automobiles, watercraft, snowcraft or aircraft to a desired destination for use, sale, repair and the like. Often, a trailer may only be able to transport one specific type of product. For instance, a boat trailer may generally only tow a boat; a jet ski trailer may only be suitable for towing one or more jet skis, and so on. This may require having multiple trailers to tow multiple objects to a desired destination, which may be inconvenient if a user would prefer to tow different types of watercraft, or different types of towable objects, such as a snowmobile and an automobile, or a boat and one or more jet skis.
An additional concern when loading and unloading trailers and other towing devices is ensuring that an towed object is securely mounted onto a trailer bed, ramp or other surface prior to transport. While there exist in the art load-securing systems, many such systems may be bulky, complicated and cost-prohibitively expensive.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and apparatus existed which provided secure, efficient load-binding.